


Laat Dovahkiin

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Skyrim Novelization, hes so chill, i love ralof, i mean i just wanna write out the game, more to be added - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: Laat Dovahkiin - Last DragonbornKilra was an average traveler returning home from her travels to lands beyond Skyrim, when she's caught up in the ambush at the border.Now she has to help others as she goes on a quest to discover who she really is and why. Join her as she makes friends, enemies, and learns how to be the last Dragonborn.*I'm so bad at summaries...





	Laat Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or any of it's characters or places except for Kilra and various Ocs who will be making appearances in later chapters. This will follow the main story line**  
> You can request side quests**

Kilra stood at the border to Skyrim, it’s been a long time since she left her empty home to travel the lands beyond, but now she believed it was time to go home. But before she could do anything else, she heard shouting, metal clanging together, and then black.

When she slowly came to, there was someone across from her talking. "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man across from her said as the man beside him scoffed. Kilra was confused, ambush?

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The man beside him said turning to her. Kilra’s mind was still fuzzy and clouded as she tried to comprehend what they were saying.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The man returned, a saddened look in his gaze as he looked at the person next to Kilra. She turned her head, the gag in her mouth keeping her silent, just like the man next to her. 

"Shut up back there!" The soldier driving the carriage shouted, startling Kilra.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked, motioning towards the man next to Kilra.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Snarled the other man, and Kilra’s eyes slightly widened. 

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The same dread that was in the thief’s voice was forming in Kilra’s stomach.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The man said, acceptance in his voice as he bowed his head slightly. All four of them looked battered and beat up, Ulfric looking a little worse than the other three.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief shook his head, horror in his eyes. Kilra’s head dropped, a low groan emitting when she jostled a bruise. The conversation between the other two was becoming muddled as Kilra stared at the blurry wooden bottom of the carriage.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Kilra’s head shot up as she stared at the man in front of her with horror. The thief had a similar look, but he was looking down. The man in front of Kilra lowered his eyes. Ulfric just closed his eyes, awaiting.

She didn’t hear the general’s answer, instead she heard the thief. “Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." The man in front of her said, staring at the general. Kilra barely registered the townsfolk and what they said before the carriage stopped with a jolt. She and the others on the carriage winced at the force as they were forced up.

She didn’t hear the thief’s question, but she heard the man’s answer. "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The thief tried to reason, but the man looked bitter and Kilra just lowered her head in resignation.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The man said, looking forward. Ignoring the man’s words, the thief continued.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" He was ignored as the Captain began.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." She ordered and they began calling names. As she heard the man mummer something, she couldn’t help but let out a muffled laugh.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." They called and said man moved forward.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" She could hear the fondness in the man’s words and couldn’t help but feel sorry. But the next names were still called.

"Ralof of Riverwood.” They called and the man walked forward. ‘I will remember your wisdom, even if we only briefly met.’ Kilra thought as she watched the man.

“Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief ran forward at the mentioning of his name.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He yelled, ignoring the Captain’s yell of “Halt!”. As Lokir tried to run off, the soldiers readied their bows and Kilra looked down as she heard the arrows fly and a body hit the ground. ‘Should’ve just accepted your fate…’

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" The man beside the Captain asked and Kilra was pushed forward and the gag was removed.

“Kilra.” She answered and the man nodded, writing her name down.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." He said as he turned towards the Captain. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." The dread returned to Kilra’s stomach.

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." She was pushed towards the others. She looked over at Ralof, who casted her a glance before looking at the block once more.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The general began, glaring at said man. Ulfric tried to say something, but it came out muffled. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." There were faint roars in the background and Kilra felt a sudden calling as more dread pooled.

"What was that?" The man who had wrote her name down asked. The general spared the man a look before glaring at Ulfric again.

"It's nothing. Carry on." He said and a priestess nodded.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." She began, but was caught off by a Stormcloak soldier.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." The soldier said and walked towards the block. Kilra envied his bravery towards the face of death.

"As you wish." The priestess said as the man was kicked down onto his knees and was pushed down so his neck lay exposed on the block.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The man shouted right before the executor brought the axe down on his neck, swiftly cutting the man’s head off. Kilra looked away and fought down bile at the sight. People began shouting, and the next thing she knew, she was being called up.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" She heard another roar in the distance and felt the calling again, it was a little harder to push down this time.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The man said, looking around.

"I said, next prisoner!" The Captain barked and the man sighed.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." She was pulled forward and kicked down into the uncomfortable position. She stared up at the executioner as he raised his axe, and heard another roar, this time it was louder. The ground shook and Kilra’s eyes widened as she stared at the watchtower. On top of it, was a giant beast with black scales and wide wings. A dragon.

There was more shouting that Kilra couldn’t make out, all of her attention on the dragon. It roared a loud roar and pushed everyone back with it. Kilra ended up rolling back off of the block and it took her a bit to regain composure and push herself up from the ground. "Hey, Nord. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof yelled and she nodded, running towards him and into the tower.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof yelled as they entered the tower. Kilra looked at the Jarl, now unbound and ungagged.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!" Ulfric said grimly as Ralof nodded. He turned towards Kilra and grabbed her upper arm.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" He lead her up the tower but they were knocked back when part of the wall was blown in. The dragon was there and Kilra was close enough and heard what the dragon said.

"Yol... Toor... Shul!” It opened it’s mouth again and fire came bursting out, killing whoever was lying there from the impact. Kilra’s mind raced as it automatically translated what the dragon said in the back of her mind. Ralof shook her out of her stupor, giving her a slightly worried look before it disappeared again. The dragon was gone once more.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!" She nodded at his order as he let her go. She stood in front of the hole and took a deep breath, holding back a cough from the smoke, before jumping. She landed harshly and rolled over onto her back with a groan, her old injuries reminding her that they were still there. Getting up, she quickly ran out of the burning inn and ran into a group of people.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!” The man who was at the execution grimaced at the other’s death. “Gods... Everyone get back!" Someone grabbed Kilra and they jumped back as the dragon made it’s reappearance. It said something and more fire erupted from it’s mouth. It flew off a few minutes later.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense." The man gave the little boy to the other man and looked at Kilra for a moment before running off.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." She faintly heard the other man as she followed the man, Hadvar.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar yelled and Kilra pressed close to the wall next to Hadvar as it shook. Glancing up, she saw the dragon, and when she looked forward, she saw a soldier standing there, trying to shoot it. Before she could shout a warning, the dragon breathed fire at the soldier before flying off again.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar commanded and Kilra nodded, running after him. She was growing exhausted with all of the running, but pushed on. They passed the general again as he barked an order at Hadvar, who nodded.

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close! Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" They entered the clearing in front of the keep as Ralof appeared, Kilra feeling slightly relieved at the familiar face. 

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof said before looking at Kilra for a moment. 

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar gritted out before running into the keep, leaving Kilra behind. Ralof snorted at the man before returning his gaze on Kilra.

"You! Come on, into the keep!" Kilra went to follow Ralof and just before she entered, she heard the dragon’s voice in her mind.

"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki."

"Through here. Let's go!" Ralof said and she entered the keep. Ralof closed the door and Kilra leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her heart down. She heard a sad sigh, and when she looked over, she saw Ralof leaning down looking at the body of who she assumed was a comrade.

“Well, let’s get you out of your bindings shall we. If I remember correctly, you said your name was Kilra?” Ralof asked as she walked towards him.

“Yes. Thank you.” She smiled once he cut her bindings and she rubbed her wrists.

“Well, let’s get you out of those rags. Why don’t you take Gunjar’s gear? He won’t be needing it anymore. While you’re changing, I’ll look around and see what I can find.” He looked over at his dead friend sadly before walking towards one of the barred doors. Kilra nodded and moved towards the body, feeling the man’s cold skin as she stripped him. Looking away, after she finished, she quickly changed, making sure Ralof wasn’t looking. Once she finished, she took the axe lying by the body and turned towards Ralof, the Stormcloak armor feeling a little heavy.

“Glad it fits. Gunjar always wore smaller sizes than the rest of us.” Ralof smiled once he noticed she was finished. Kilra smiled and looked at the axe.

“It’s been awhile since I last used a weapon, an axe at that.” She said as she waved it around, testing it. “I might be a little rusty.”

Ralof was about to say something else until they heard shouting and footsteps. "It's the Stormcloak prisoners!" Kilra froze as the gate opened. Ralof took out his axe and began attacking one of them as the other came for her. She quickly blocked an attack before swinging the axe, hitting the soldier’s side. The soldier grunted and tried for an attack again before Kilra quickly hit again, effectively killing the soldier.

“Nice job.” Ralof said between pants. He had a few scratches, but both came out relatively unharmed. She smiled and noticed a key on one of the soldier’s belts. Bending down, she grabbed it and looked around, finding the other door and walking towards it. Hooking the axe to her belt she placed the key into the lock and twisted it, unlocking the door and pushing it open. “Keen eyes, you’d make a fine soldier in the rebellion.” Ralof smirked as Kilra beamed.

They continued downward until they happened upon a battle between a Stormcloak soldiers and a couple torturers. They helped they soldiers and finished off the torturers and Ralof turned to the Stormcloak soldiers, one of them holding their bleeding side. "Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asked worried as the other soldier went to help their friend.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." They responded as they lowered their friend and checking the wound. Ralof looked around and walked over to the cage in the center.

“Wait a second. It looks like there's something in this cage.” He shook the door. “Ah, its locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We'll need that gold when we get out." He said, throwing Kilra some picks and she raised her brow. Walking over, she placed them into the lock and began to fiddle around. When she heard a click, she grinned and stood up, opening the door and walking in. She grabbed the gold, and when she looked over the body, she took the cloaks and potions. They could go for a high price and help her out. When she walked out, she didn’t want to interrupt Ralof helping his friends, so she walked over to the knapsack on the nearby table and took the picks that were inside, along with the dagger. She also noticed the book and decided to take it as well.

“Ready? Let’s go.” Ralof said and they headed in deeper. They soon entered a cave area and she stopped them when they heard voices. “Imperial soldiers.” Ralof whispered and they pulled their weapons out. They walked carefully into the room and attacked the first soldier together. Arrows began to fly by as the others got their bows out and they ran towards the other soldiers, taking them out quickly. Kilra stared down at the corpses and took a quiver from one and arrows from the others.

“You’ll never know when you’ll need it.” She said when Ralof gave her a questioning look. “That’s a lesson I learned in my travels.” She grabbed the bow and they continued onward. The other Stormcloak soldiers arrived, but just as Kilra got off the drawbridge, there was a roar and rocks came tumbling down, destroying the bridge behind them.

“They’ll find another way, we must continue.” Ralof assured Kilra as they continued forward. They ended up in another opening where spider eggs and sacks lay everywhere. Kilra shivered when she saw the bodies of animal and human hanging from to ceiling, but couldn’t think much of it as she and Ralof were attacked by spiders. She focused on the one of the bigger ones while Ralof took the others. They were both panting by the end once they killed the multiple spiders. “Well, that was unnerving..” Ralof said and Kilra laughed.

They entered the final cave and Kilra ran for the fire, spotting a potion of health. She saw Ralof crouched by the cart filled with wine and carefully ran towards him, taking the big coin purse in the cart. “Careful.” He whispered and pointed forward, and when Kilra followed to where he was pointing, she saw a giant bear sleeping. “Here, see if you can take it out.” He said handing her a few more arrows. She nodded and moved a little closer to the bear as she took the long bow out, placing the arrow on the string. Taking a deep breath, the pulled the string back and leveled the arrow onto the bear. Hesitating for a moment, she shot and killed the bear almost instantly from how deep the arrow went.

“Way to go.” Ralof smiled and patted her shoulder when she stood up.

“Thanks.. I think that was the first time I killed a bear like that.” Kilra let out a breathy laugh and Ralof chuckled. They finally made it to the end of the cave system and when they walked out, they were momentarily blinded by the light.

“Watch out!” Ralof grabbed her arm and hid them behind a rock as a loud roar was heard, along with the sound of wings. Looking up, they watched the dragon fly away. Once the dragon was out of sight, Ralof let go of her arm and they stood up from where they were crouching. “Great, now what will we do…” Ralof sighed as he looked in the direction the dragon went before looking around the area. “It seems we’re close to Riverwood, my sister lives there.” He said before turning to Kilra. “I will make my way there to warn my sister, you may follow or go on alone.”

“I’ll follow, I haven’t been in Skyrim for a while and it’d be nice to have some company.” Kilra smiled and Ralof nodded. They began walking down the path as Kilra listened to Ralof talk about the Stormcloaks and his sister. They soon arrived down the hill where three stones sat.

“Ah, the three Guardian Stones. The Warrior, The Mage, and The Thief stones. They each bring their own power and perks.” Ralof said, walking up to them. “Which stone would you choose?” He asked her and she walked up to them as well, looking at each of them. She walked towards The Warrior Stone and it began to glow as it shot a beam of light into the air. Ralof laughed at her startled look, “The Warrior Stone, a wise choice.” She glared at him for laughing at her before smiling herself.

They continued down the path a bit longer until a howl was heard. “Wolves.” Ralof took out his axe, followed by Kilra. They heard growling and as they turned around, a wolf jumped towards them. There were three of them as they all came after them both. Kilra went after one of them as it lunged at her. She swung her axe at it, quickly hitting its back, cutting deep. The other one came after her and as she turned, she swung the axe, cutting it from the air by it’s throat. Ralof killed the wolf that came for him and wiped the blood from his axe, muttering something about how his sister would come after him if he got anywhere near her bloody. Kilra smirked and Ralof shoved her lightly.

When they finally got to Riverwood, Kilra smiled at the small town, if it could be called one. “This way.” Ralof said as he crossed a bridge. Kilra nodded as she followed him towards the lumber mill. "Gerdur!" Ralof yelled as they approached the mill. A woman with blonde hair like Ralof’s turned around at her name.

"Mara's Mercy, its good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here?" She asked as she walked forward, glancing briefly at Kilra.

"Gerdur..." Ralof tried to say something, but was cut off again by his sister.

"We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." She trailed off, looking over her brother.

"Gerdur... I'm fine. At least now I am." Ralof said with a huff.

"Are you hurt? What's happened? And who's this? One of your comrades?" Gerdur continued to ask as she finally took a full look at Kilra who smiled at the woman.

"Not a comrade yet...but a friend. I owe him/her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." Kilra’s smile grew, happy she was considered a friend.

"Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." Gerdur turned towards the mill and yelled. A burly man appeared and looked down at them.

"What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" He yelled and Kilra raised her brow as Ralof sighed silently at his brother-in-law.

"Hod. Just come here." Gerdur yelled back and Hod took a closer look at who was down there with his wife.

"Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah...I'll be right down!" Hod disappeared and Kilra heard the mill slow to a stop. They walked to a small area by the mill and Ralof sat on the stump in the middle, Kilra sitting by him. She heard a dog bark and when she looked for it, she saw a boy running over as Hod was making his way. The boy finally stopped in front of Ralof and took a quick breath before starting up.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" The boy asked excitedly and Kilra giggled at the boy’s enthusiasm. Ralof just gave the boy an amused look as Gerdur sighed.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." She ordered and the boy groaned as the dog sat down beside him.

"Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with uncle Ralof!" The boy whined and Ralof chuckled.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself!" He said and the boy straightened up with a grin, the dog also standing up with it’s tail wagging excitedly.

"That's right! Don't worry uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" Frodnar exclaimed before running off towards the south road’s gate. Hod finally arrived and the serious mood returned.

"Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." Hod asked, giving both Ralof and Kilra a look, taking measure of their injuries.

"I can't remember the last time I slept. Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was...two days ago, now. We stopped at Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up for the headsman's block and ready to start chopping!" Kilra shuddered at the reminder as Ralof told them what happened. Gerdur hissed something as Ralof continued. “They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then! But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked." There was a shocked gasp from Gerdur as Hod looked bewildered.

"You don't mean a real, live..." Gerdur trailed off, trying to imagine what they saw.

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof asked, looking up.

"Nobody has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Gerdur said, looking at Hod who shook his head.

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I'd hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." Ralof looked at his sister who smiled at him.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need. Let me worry about the Imperials.” She said before turning to Kilra. “Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's the key to the house. Stay as long as you like. There's something you can do for me. For all of us. We need to send word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever troops he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Kilra noddded.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She promised and Gerdur smiled.

"Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you.” Ralof said after a few moments and Gerdur looked at her brother again.

"I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..." Her brows creased in worry.

“Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak!" Ralof grinned and some of the tension was relieved.

"I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is." Hod said and Kilra stood up with Ralof.

"Hhmm.” Gerdur looked at her husband with a knowing look. “Help them drink up our mead, you mean. Good luck, brother. I'll see you later." Gerdur said before walking off.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." Ralof called after his sister, who Kilra could see was shaking her head in exasperation. Hod lead them to their house and when they entered, Kilra felt a rush of warmth. “Ah, home again.” Ralof said as he sat down at the table. Kilra sat down across from him and smiled until she caught herself in one of the silver platters. She leaned forward and grimaced at her reflection. Her face where fair skin once was, was covered in dirt and dried blood. Her brown hair was a mess, and her blue eyes were tired. Looking up, Ralof tried to give a reassuring grin and she smiled back.

By the time Gerdur and Frodnar got home, Ralof and Kilra had cleaned up and now looked better with all of the dirt and dried blood washed off. While Ralof was still in his Stormcloak armor, Hod had given Kilra one of Gerdur’s old dresses, her armor in her bag with her other belongings.

“Stay for tonight.” Gerdur told her as they were cleaning up after their meal. “You can head to Whiterun tomorrow morning when you’re rested. You look dead on your feet.” Kilra smiled tiredly and they stayed up for a while longer until they finally retired to bed.

In the morning, Frodnar and Ralof saw Kilra off to Whiterun. “See you two hopefully in the future.” She had told them before heading off.

Now, which way was Whiterun again?

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Language:  
> Yol... Toor... Shul! - Fire... Inferno... Sun!  
> Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki. - Your soul will feed my hunger.
> 
> Kilra Ragnar- She is a young adult Nord who has traveled most of her life. Her parents died when she was young when bandits attacked them and stole most of their wares. She has a scar on her shoulder from the attack. After her parent's deaths, she continued to travel, even going as far as the other continents outside of Skyrim. She was just returning to Skyrim when she was caught up in the ambush and captured by Imperial soldiers.
> 
> She has long brown hair that has braids here and there and bright blue eyes. Her skin tone is fair and she has freckles here and there. She wears an anklet that her mother had given her once when she was a young child that luckily wasn't seen and taken by the Imperials. She also has another scar on her side that resembles claw marks from when she was attacked by wolves once on her journeys.


End file.
